The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates a backlight unit that is designed to fix a light guide plate without using a separate pad.
Generally, a cathode ray tube (CRT) among display devices that have been widely used is mainly used as a monitor for a television set, a measuring device, an information terminal device. However, the CRT is relatively heavy and big and thus it cannot meet the requirements for reducing a size and weight of the display device
To solve the limitations of the CRT, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices that are thin and light and have low power consumption have been widely used. The LCD devices are getting large-sized and thicker and designed to have lower power consumption in response to demands of the users.
The LCD device is a display device that displays an image by adjusting an amount of light passing through liquid crystal. The LCD devices have been widely used due to their advantages of being thin and having the low power consumption.
Unlike the CRT, since the LCD device is not a self-emissive display device, a backlight unit having a light source is provided on a rear surface of a liquid crystal panel to emit the light to the liquid crystal panel.
The backlight unit has a light source disposed on an inner-side surface of a bottom cover formed of metal. A reflective sheet, a light guide plate, and a variety
The backlight unit further includes a support main formed of a plastic material, which is coupled to the bottom cover while enclosing the light source, reflective sheet, light guide plate, and optical sheets. The support main is formed in a rectangular frame shape.
A plurality of pads are attached on an inner wall of the support main to fix the optical sheets and the light guide plate. The pads cause increases of a manufacturing cost of the backlight unit.
In addition, since the pads are attached to the support main by workers, the pads may not be attached to accurate locations of the support main. Therefore, the pads must be reattached to the support main. This is time-consuming.